The Eight Hoshi Powers
by ChibiKawaiiAnime
Summary: Eight sisters. Eight destinies. A past unknown. A fate uncertain. The powers of the hoshi in their souls. The fate of the worlds in their hands." My first fanfic. I might change the name and summary more than once


Patty: Hi people! My first fanfic! Finally!!!! ^_________________^

Kaoru: don't forget to say your disclaimer.

Patty: ^_____________ oh yea! Ok any anime characters, mention of animes, games, or songs in this fic are not mine! Although I might wish they're not. Oh and Lizzie, Balby, Didi, Ayeko, Nicole, Kathy, and James (I think that's everybody .) aren't my characters either. They're my friends' characters. I do own some people in this fic though! Anyways what else do I have to say?

Kaoru: don't forget the translations of all the Japanese words you will use.

Patty: oh yea! Ok here they are

Hoshi:star

Kawaii:cute

Baka: stupid or idiot

Sensei:teacher

Sumimasen:I'm sorry

Hai:yes

Sayonara:good-bye

Demo:but (I think .)

Patty: I think that's it If you find anymore please tell me ^_^; now enjoy! ^_^ *bows*

****

Chapter 1: The Arrival of Powers

__

"Where where am I?"echoed through the darkness.

There was nothing but a girl. Her navy-blue fell to her waist, as her sapphire eyes skimmed the sight, before she took a step. There was nothing, no floor to step on. She was floating in mid-air yet she felt as if she was on firm ground.

__

"Where am I?" she asked again.

A small sparkle of light caught her eye. It flew by her face, causing a gust of wind that made her nightgown flutter. She turned around to see what had passed by her. What she saw was a person surrounded by light. She couldn't make out the person's features, but she knew the person was a female.

__

"Who are you?"The navy-blue haired girl asked.

The female's mouth moved as if to speak, but no words came out. The girl was about to speak again when the female in the light started to disappear as the world started to crumble. The girl put out her arm to reach the light as the invisible solid surface under her disappeared. Just as her hand was about to touch the light, the light expanded, and the girl snapped back into reality.

* * *

  


"PATTY! WAKE UP!" yelled two healthy teenagers.

They exchanged glances before they pulled the covers, making the girl they called Patty roll off the bed. Patty fell with a loud thump on the carpeted floor. She opened her sapphire eyes to see a pair of ruby and golden eyes staring at her with mischievous grins on their faces.

"Ayeko! Hiru!" Patty screamed as she threw pillows at the two girls.

A pillow hit Hiru's long, hazel hair, but the other missed its target flying right passed Ayeko's shoulder length, black hair as the two ran out the door. Patty sighed before she got off her lazy bum and ran after the girls, letting her navy-blue hair glide in the motion.

Patty chased the girls until she tripped over her long, soft-white nightgown. Her chin hit the ground as her body crashed with another thump once more. Ayeko and Hiru stopped to see what had happened. When they saw Patty on the ground, chuckles escaped their mouths.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Patty exclaimed as she started to get up before tripping on her nightgown again, "You guys are dressed and I'm still in my pajamas."

"Sorry, but it was so funny!" Hiru apologized through giggles.

It didn't take long before Patty joined their laughing party. The three stayed there laughing for a bit before Patty returned to her room to get dressed.

* * *

  


Patty walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She stretched her arms up as she let out a yawn. She had picked out her favorite blue turtle shirt. It was big, up to her thighs, and pale-blue. She wore short pants that went up to just under her knees. They were black and opened up at the end.

When she entered the kitchen, see saw her oldest sister, nineteen-year-old, Didi cooking breakfast. Didi was wearing a big red t-shirt that went up to her thighs and black pants. Her amber hair flopped all the way down to her ankle.

"Good morning, Patty," Didi said as her purple eyes saw the thirteen-year-old enter the kitchen.

"Morning, Didi," Patty said as she sat down in her usual seat.

Didi set a plate with bacon and pancakes in front of Patty, "Happy thirteenth birthday, Patty!"

"You remembered!" Patty exclaimed with her hands put together.

As Didi nodded, fifteen-year-old, Kathy walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Her were arms in the air as she yawned while she walked. Her shoulder-length, blue hair was tied up in two low pigtails on the sides of her head near her neck. She was wearing jade t-shirt, with khakis, and tennis shoes. She opened her eyes to reveal a pair of green orbs. As Kathy came to the last step, her foot tripped over her pants causing her to fall.

"No body saw that!" Kathy cried out.

"Saw what?" Patty asked as she ate her breakfast.

"Oh nothing," she said in between yawns as she sat down.

"Give it back! Balby!" following the yell two girls ran into the kitchen, one chasing the other one with the book.

"Why should I Lizzie?" the one named Balby yelled as she ran from the one named Lizzie.

Sixteen-year-old, Balby's ruby colored hair followed her movements as she ran to the other side of the kitchen table. Her crimson eyes filled with excitement as she ran away from her older sister.

"Give it back before I" seventeen-year-old Lizzie threatened with her fist in the air. Her knee length, black hair was in a ponytail, while her scarlet eyes glowed with fury.

"What are you going to do?" Balby teased while her light-blue dress fluttered as she dodged Lizzie's punch.

Lizzie started attacking Balby, but she kept missing her target. Lizzie finally tripped Balby, making her fall on her butt.

Balby's black knee-length shorts hit the kitchen floor before Lizzie took back her book. Lizzie put her hands on her big red t-shirt, which she was wearing black shorts under.

"You were saying?" Lizzie boasted proudly while she held the book in her hands.

"You're lucky my hair isn't long enough to touch the ground from here," Balby commented as she stood up, "If it had it would have gotten dirty, and I would have gotten mad considering I just washed it!"

"Yea, yea, yea," Lizzie muttered as she sat down to eat the breakfast Didi gave her.

"Nicole. Nicole! NICOLE!!!" could be heard coming for upstairs.

"There they go again," Didi commented as she served Balby's breakfast.

"Ayeko! Hiru!" eighteen-year-old Nicole screamed at the two as she chased them down the stairs with her hair wrapped in a towel. She wore a white shirt with faded jeans.

Fourteen-year-old Ayeko ran to hid behind Didi. Ayeko was wearing an oversized orange t-shirt with baggy blue jeans, which could be unzipped into shorts.

Fourteen-year-old Hiru ran down the stairs towards Didi and Ayeko, wearing a gray shirt with overalls, and her gray sweater tied around her waist. Ayeko gave a mischievous grin before she pushed Didi causing her to accidentally throw the plate she had in her hands filled with food, and hit Hiru in the face.

"Ayeko! Hiru! How many times" Nicole stopped mid-way through her sentence when she opened her gray/blue eyes to see Hiru's face covered in scrambled eggs. Nicole couldn't help but laugh. Soon everyone but Hiru was laughing too.

"You guys are mean!" Hiru pouted, but she eventually started to laugh too.

When they had finished laughing, Didi helped Hiru clean her face.

"So what are we going to do today?" Patty openly asked with a gigantic smile on her face.

"I don't know. What do you want to do Patty?" Balby asked as she sat down in a chair to eat her breakfast.

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe open presents?" Patty suggested.

"Are presents all you think about Patty?" Nicole asked as she let her wet, short, mahogany hair fall to her neck.

"No. I think about cake and a party too," Patty casually said in her innocent yet guilty voice.

"Patty!" Kathy exclaimed while she chuckled.

"What! Just because I'm turning thirteen doesn't mean I can't act like a kid," Patty exclaimed, but she couldn't stop grinning.

"I'll tell you what," Didi started, "we'll go shopping for your birthday present as soon as we're done with breakfast, ok?"

"AOK!" Patty exclaimed as she started to quicken her eating pace.

* * *

  


"Is food all you think about Didi?" Nicole exclaimed as she waved her arms in the air.

The eight sisters walked down the crowded streets of Tokyo. They were looking for Patty's birthday present.

"No I think about anime, and mangas, and animals, and kawaii stuff animals, and hamsters, and music, and" Didi counted on her fingers as she said her list.

"Ok, ok. I get it," Nicole waved her hands in defeat.

"So what do you want for your birthday, Patty?" Kathy asked as she leans down to Patty's height.

"Hmm I don't know. What can you buy me?" Patty innocently asked.

"Hey I know!" Ayeko jumped before she made her sisters follow her to a jewelry shop. "I saw these necklaces that I thought were cool."

"Which one?" Patty asked as they followed Ayeko through the jewelry.

"Hmm it had a gold chain with a pendent in the shape of an octagon." The sisters search for a necklace fitting Ayeko's description.

"I found it!" Hiru exclaimed.

The other girls rushed over to where Hiru was to see what the necklace looked like. They saw eight different pendants. There was a white one, a pale blue one, a sapphire one, a ruby one, an emerald one, a golden one, a grey one, and a violet one.

"Wow!" The pendants amazed Patty. As soon as she had seen one, she had wanted one.

"They must be expensive!" Lizzie commented.

" I wonder" Kathy went to the counter to ask the clerk for the price while the rest of the girls kept looking at the necklaces.

"Hey look," Lizzie pointed to the ruby pendant, " it has the symbol for FIRE written inside."

"Hey this one had the symbol for ICE inside," Balby pointed to the pale-blue pendant.

"It looks like they all have a symbol written in them," Hiru commented as Kathy returned.

"Apparently, they aren't as expensive as they look," Kathy informed her sisters.

"How much?" Ayeko asked.

"About ten dollars each," Kathy waved her hand in the air as if it were nothing.

"Ok Patty, pick the one you like." Nicole offered.

Patty pondered while she looked down at the pendants, "Hmm I have a better idea if you guys don't mind spending eighty dollars?"

* * *

  


"Is that them?" the voice of a boy asked.

The boy lay on a couch in a dark room. Shadows covered his face. He wasn't alone in the room. There appeared to be two more, a young girl and a tall woman. Their eyes were glued to a mirror, which showed the eight sisters as they walked out of the store with a bag.

"Yes, that is them," the woman responded as the image changed to focus on Hiru's face.

"Are you sure?" the young girl spoke up, "they don't really look all that powerful. I think the shadows could take them on without our help."

"Let us hope that, _that_is all that is necessary," the woman said before she left.

"She worries too much," the girl commented before she followed suit.

The boy looked at the screen for a few more seconds before he left the room. Hiru's smiling face was left on the mirror.

* * *

  


The girls sat on the floor with eight wrapped packages in front of them.

"Ok now everybody pick one," Patty commanded.

The girls each picked a package and opened it. In the package there were the necklaces they had been looking at. Each sister got a different color.

"See, didn't I tell you this was a good idea?" Patty commented as she put her necklace on.

Patty had gotten the white pendant with the symbol for LIGHT in it.

"Yes, yes, we know Patty," Didi responded as she put her necklace, with the grey pendant saying Wind, on.

"Hey which one did you get Kathy?" Ayeko asked.

"The emerald one that says WOOD, and you?" Kathy asked after she had her necklace on.

" I got the golden one that says LIGHTING," Ayeko responded looking at the necklace around her neck.

"No fair!" Balby exclaimed," I wanted the ruby necklace."

Balby had gotten the Pale-Blue necklace while Lizzie had gotten the ruby one.

"Oh well." Lizzie commented but she had a grin on her face.

"Ok so I have LIGHT, Kathy has WOOD, Didi has WIND, Ayeko has LIGHTING, Lizzie has FIRE, and Balby has ICE. What do you have Nicole?" Patty asked.

"I have the sapphire one," Nicole smiled.

Patty fell face flat on the floor. When she sat up, she had a vain popping out. "I mean, what symbol does it have?"

"Oh," Nicole looked at her pendant, "it says WATER."

"What about yours, Hiru?" Patty asked as she lay on her stomach.

"It's violet and says GODDESS!" Hiru exclaimed as she put the necklace in front of Patty's face.

"So there's LIGHT, WIND, WOOD, LIGHTING, ICE, FIRE, WATER, AND GODDESS," Patty announced as she rolled onto her back.

"Hai!" the other sisters said in unison.

"I might as well start lunch now, shouldn't I?" Lizzie suggested as she stood up.

"That you should," Balby agreed while nodding her head.

Soon after Lizzie had headed to the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Patty yelled as she ran to the door. Her sisters laughed as she almost tripped again.

"Who is it?" Patty asked before she opened the door.

"Your favorite cousins in the world," a sarcastic voice exclaimed dully.

"Oh, hi James, Ryou, and Yuhi!" Patty exclaimed as she opened the door and let her three boy cousins enter her home.

"Happy Birthday, Patty," Ryou congratulated while he patted Patty's head.

Ryou had blond hair with blue eyes. He had on his typical clothes, a black vest with baggy kakis. He had a huge grin on his face as he teased his younger cousin.

"Sorry we weren't able to get you a birthday present by today Patty," Yuhi, the oldest of the three boys, apologized. He had brown hair with hazel eyes, and wore a pine-green t-shirt with faded jeans.

"Don't worry!" Patty exclaimed with her hands claps together, "You can just cook me a delicious dinner, and that'll be my birthday present from you."

"Yay! We're saved!" Cried out James.

James was leaning on the peach wall. He had spiky, black hair with black eyes to match. Today he wore a faded, black jacket over a burgundy shirt with black jeans and black boots.

"Only Yuhi is off the hook," Patty declared, "Ryou and Mister My-Favorite-Color-Is-Black still owe me a present.

"Aw!" Whined Ryou and James. All Patty did was show them a great, big smile.

* * *

  


Patty sighed as she sat down in a seat next to the window. She was wearing her Middle School uniform, a sapphire shirt under a silver jacket, a knee-length silver skirt to match, white socks, and black shoes. She had her navy-blue hair tied up in a ponytail to the left of her head with a few bangs around her face.

"Why the sad face, Patty?" Hiru asked as she and Ayeko stepped into the 8th grade classroom.

They were wearing identical outfits as Patty. Hiru had her hazel hair clipped up while Ayeko had her black hair down. Hiru and Ayeko were fourteen, and in their final year of Middle School.

"School started," Patty whined as she laid her head on her desk, "I miss vacation time."

"We do too!" Hiru and Ayeko cried out before they returned to their classrooms.

Patty sighed again before she tried to take a nap.

"Wake up sleepy head," a male voice commanded.

Patty didn't even have to left her head to know who it was, "Good Morning to you too, James."

"Good Morning sleepy head," James took the seat in front of Patty, "You'll never guess who just walked through that door."

"Who?" Patty asked with her head still on the desk.

"Look and see for yourself," was all James said.

Sighing, Patty gave in, and looked to see whom James had seen. As soon as she saw whom James was talking about, she groaned.

"Good Morning, Patty," said a boy with spiky, chestnut hair and brown eyes that shown with mischief. He wore the Middle School uniform, a silver jacket with matching silver pants and shoes. He had a naughty grin on his face as he sat in the seat behind Patty.

"Good Morning, Kaoru," Patty forced herself to turn around, and smile at him.

Patty laid her head back on her desk and thought, _This is going to be one long year.'_

* * *

  


"Hiru sit down! Sensei is coming," Ayeko inform her sister who was sitting on top of her desk before she sat down in her seat in front of Hiru.

Hiru sat down in her seat next to the window just before her Sensei, a mid-age man who had dark-brown hair with brown eyes, wore glasses, and had a suit on, entered the room followed by a boy. The boy had amber hair with jade eyes, and wore the school uniform.

Hiru's eyes widen when she saw the boy. Her heart started to beat a bit faster than it normally would. She had seen him somewhere before, but she couldn't remember where. She tried to study his expression, but he had none, or at least showed none. He had a fake cheery look on his face though. One that could be seen through, at least be her. Hiru's checks became pink when his sight went to her, and she looked away.

"Class this is Ogama, Keoshi," the Sensei wrote Keoshi's name on the board as Keoshi bowed, "He is new here so I hope you will all treat him with respect."

"Hai," the class responded.

"Now why don't you go sit" the Sensei looked for a open seat, "Ah, yes. How about right there behind Miss Hiru." Sensei pointed to the open seat behind her.

Keoshi went straight to the seat without even glancing at Hiru. There was minor whining from some of the females in the class but it soon passed as the Sensei began saying something else.

"As some of you know, this year I will be having a aid come into the classroom in the afternoon. He will be coming from the neighboring High School, and I expect you all to treat him with respect."

There was some murmuring about the aid being a boy from the girls. Many of them hoped the boy would be cute. Ayeko herself hoped the boy would be Tasuki, one of Yuhi's friends, the one she currently had a crush on. The Sensei shushed the class.

"He will be coming to start at two o'clock, and will do so everyday of the week unless notified he can't. Now lets start class shall we."

The entire class groaned.

* * *

  


Kathy entered the room followed by Ryou with a mischievous grin. Kathy had her hair in a half ponytail, and was wearing her High School uniform, a white shirt under a navy-blue jacket, with a knee-length black shirt, white socks and black shoes. Ryou was wearing the boy version of the High School uniform, a navy-blue jacket with a pale-blue shirt, navy-blue pants, and black shoes.

"Same class again," Ryou teased Kathy as she sat down in a seat next to the window.

"Why oh why god?!" Kathy exclaimed with her arms in the air while looking to the ceiling, "Why must you always torture me with Ryou in my classroom?! Why?! From first grade to Middle School and now to High School! What next, College?!"

Ryou laughed at Kathy before sitting in front of her. Kathy sighed, and decided to look out the window. After a few minutes of daydreaming, Kathy was disturbed by the giggles of some of the girls in her class. Kathy turned to see what had caused this commotion.

What she saw was Kurama surrounded by most of the girls in the classroom. Kurama had pretty long hair for a boy. It was red and matched his green eyes.

Sighing, Kathy put her books down on her desk, and walked towards Kurama. With an almost emotionless face, Kathy pushed her way through the crowd of girls to stand face to face with Kurama.

"Kurama" Kathy began with a stern voice while looking at the floor.

"Yes Kathy?" Kurama asked innocently while he smiled.

"You still owe me fifty dollars from last year," Kathy tried to stay calm even though her left eye was twitching.

"Hmm?" Kurama bent his head to the left, "Why do I owe you money?"

Kathy started to breath uneasily. She clenched and unclenched her hands as she slowly looked up to Kurama's face, her left eye still twitching.

"Oh really?" Kathy began, "You don't remember? Are you sure?"

Kurama slowly nodded his head. He was beginning to become afraid of Kathy. She was acting very strangely.

"Well let me remind you, Kurama," Kathy forced herself to be polite and keep her voice down, "Remember last year when we made that bet before graduation?"

Kurama raised his head and looked to the ceiling as to remember.

__

A fourteen-year-old Kathy was seating on top of a desk with fourteen-year-old Ryou and Kurama sitting beside her. They were laughing like old friends.

"You know what?" Kathy announced all of a sudden causing the other two to look at her, "I bet that I can't walk across that stage without tripping during Graduation."

"Well," Kurama stood up, "I'll take you on that bet. I bet that you don't trip."

"I wouldn't make that bet, Kurama. You know how she is. I don't think she might make it." Ryou waved his hand in front of his face as he tried to convince Kurama to get out of his bet.

"I think she can walk across without tripping, but I don't think she would purposely trip in front of all the people that would be at the Graduation. I mean it would be too embarrassing for her to do. She wouldn't have the courage to do it." Kurama stated as he looked Kathy straight in the eye.

"I bet I could, no wait, I know I could." Kathy challenged.

She stood up to face Kurama eye to eye. Kathy was easier up roared and tricked into bets and dare, but she never noticed since she almost always won.

"Alright I bet you fifty bucks that you can't do it." Kurama proposed.

"Alright fifty bucks it is." Kathy accepted and shook his hand.

Graduation Day

"Kojinan, Kathy," the professor who was handing out the diplomas called.

Kathy got up from her seat, and started to slowly walk up to get her diploma. She stole a glance to where Kurama was. He was smirking the jerk, Kathy thought.

Calm yourself Kathy. You can do it, she told herself as she drew in a deep breath.

Kathy walked up to get her diploma. She raised her hand as to grab her prize. Just as she was about to grab the diploma, she purposely stepped on her own foot, causing herself to trip.

As soon as Kathy hit the ground with her diploma in her hands, which she had grabbed as she fell, an eruption of laughter covered the room. Heat rose to Kathy's cheeks. She quickly stood up and ran off the stage.

Kathy waited outside, leaning next to the door, for Kurama to come. She was still pretty red from what had happened. When she finally saw Kurama, she walked up to him while rubbing her arms.

"I did it," Kathy announced startling Kurama and his friends who had been laughing, "I won."

Kurama's friends left before he said anything. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"It looks like you have," Kurama finally said to break the silence, "I guess I owe you fifty bucks."

"Yeah, you do," Was all Kathy could come with.

She kept rubbing her arms. Kurama noticed this.

"Are you cold? Kurama asked.

"N-no. Not really. No." Kathy stuttered but her shivers gave her away.

Sighing, Kurama took off his faded, jean jacket, and put it over Kathy's shoulders. Kathy looked at Kurama with a questioning look.

"Just give it back to me the next time I see you," Kurama waved to her as he walked away.

Kathy stood there, looking at the spot where Kurama had been. She grabbed on to the edges of the jacket before walking away.

"Yeah, I remember," Kurama finally said as he looked back at Kathy.

"Well?" Kathy waited impatiently. She restlessly kept tapping her foot on the ground.

"Yes I remember that I owe you fifty dollars, but I also remember that you owe me my jacket." Kurama smirked.

"Oh that," Kathy turned her head away, color rising to her cheeks, "I'll give it back to you when you give me my money, Ok?"

Kurama smiled and put out his hand, "I'll bring the money on Friday, so don't forget my jacket."

"Fine," Kathy mumbled before she, reluctantly, shook his hand.

* * *

  


"No!" Yuhi whined as he set his books on his desk. He was wearing the boy version of the High School uniform.

Balby was laughing as she set her books on the desk next to the window right beside Yuhi. She had her hair in a ponytail.

"I was hoping to have a quiet year this time but it looks like it's going to be loud again," Yuhi sighed.

"Well, it might not be as loud as last year," Balby suggested.

"Yeah, well, with my luck it will," Yuhi groaned as he put his head down on his desk.

"Only if Tasuki is in our class," Balby reminded him.

Yuhi raised his hand in the air with his pointer finger pointing to the ceiling, "Yet again, with my luck, he will."

Balby just laughed at her cousin's behavior. It wasn't long before an orange haired boy with orange eyes entered the classroom and ran straight to them. He seemed to have fangs but they went with his carefree attitude.

"See I told you!" Yuhi pointed out when the boy was next to him. He still wouldn't lift up his head. Balby just couldn't stop giggling.

"Hi Tasuki," Balby managed to say in between giggles.

"You have got to see this!" Tasuki exclaimed as he dragged Balby and Yuhi out of their classroom.

"Where are we going Tasuki?" Balby asked as they followed Tasuki up the stairs. Balby had the small suspicion they were going to see her sister Lizzie, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Oh just to check up on your beloved sister and what she _might_be doing to Hiei," Tasuki smiled while as Balby groaned on their way to Lizzie's classroom.

* * *

  


Lizzie slowly approached her new classroom. She her hair in half a bun with some of her bangs in her face, and was wearing the High School uniform just like the sisters she had in the school but with a blue, Japanese Dragon pin on her jacket. The pin symbolized that she was in her final year at the school.

Lizzie braced herself before entering her senior classroom. She took a deep breath and entered the room. As soon as she set one foot in the classroom, Lizzie skimmed the room for a certain black haired boy. She sighed in relief when she saw that he was not there.

A smile crept over Lizzie's face, since her mood had lightened, and she went to sit in a desk next to the window. She stared out the window with a big smile on her face, and wondered where her sisters might be.

"What are you smiling about, kid?" A cocky, male voice asked.

Lizzie joyful mood came crashing down when she heard that voice. Her smile disappeared as quickly as a blink of an eye. Lizzie stood up, slammed her hand hard on her desk, and turn to the boy with a fake smile on.

"It's none of your business, Hiei," Lizzie tried to control her anger and act civilized.

"Not a very good fake smile," Hiei simply commented as he set his bag down in the desk behind her, and then walked to the desk diagonally up to Lizzie's right, and leaned on it. Hiei had black hair that seemed to defy gravity, and piercing red eyes. He was wearing the other version of the boy uniform, a navy-blue shirt with a black jacket, black pants, and black shoes.

"What!" Lizzie exclaimed, losing her fake smile.

Hiei closed his eyes and sighed, "Great. I'm stuck with the idiot."

Lizzie finally lost her patience, and took of her right shoe. Hiei opened his eyes just in time to see a girl shoe flying towards his face. He barely ducked as the shoe flew pass his head towards to where the door was opened.

"Hey Lizzie" Balby stop midway through her sentence when she saw a shoe flying right pass her face.

"Oh I'm sorry, Balby!" Lizzie apologized with an innocent face, " that wasn't meant to hit or almost hit you."

The shoe fortunately didn't hit anybody. Balby went and picked up her sister's shoe from the floor, and then walked to the entrance of the room.

"Let me guess, this shoe was meant to hit Hiei right?" Balby unenthusiastically said in a matter-of-fact voice with her eyes closed as she held up the shoe in question.

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. The two had been at each other's throats since they started High School.

"Exactly!" Lizzie exclaimed with her hands clasped together, her eyes closed, and a cheerful smile on her face.

"Yeah, but she missed," Hiei arrogantly stated which resulted in Lizzie throwing her other shoe and actually hitting the back of Hiei's head.

"Ow!" Hiei moaned while rubbing his head.

Lizzie, accompanied by Balby, Yuhi and Tasuki, just laughed at her victory.

* * *

  


Nicole walked up the stairs to her new class. She was a freshman in college now, at the same college her older sister Didi went to. She wore her new uniform, ruby shirt with a burgundy jacket, a crimson knee-length skirt, white socks and black shoes. Her hair rested on her shoulders as she stopped and sighed.

Nicole looked at her wristwatch, "I'm thirty minutes early again," Nicole put her arm down and sighed, "Just like always."

Nicole quickly made her way to the floor where her class was being held. She tried to quickly make her way to her class even though she was early. Nicole came to an abrupt stop as she passed by a room with its door open. Tracing back, Nicole looked inside the room. There was a piano inside accompanied by other instruments. Nicole looked to her right, then her left. No one else seemed to be walking towards that particular room.

"Just for a few minutes then I go to class," Nicole smiled before she entered the vacant music room.

Putting her school bag down on the seat, Nicole, herself, sat down and looked at the keys. Her fingers traced over the keys before she began to play. As she continued to play, she closed her eyes to enjoy to music. She never noticed that a person had stopped to listen to her play.

As soon as she had finished playing a song, the person clapped a bit after a long silence, startling Nicole. She turned to see who was there. The applause had come from a boy, not much older than her, who was leaning in the doorway. He had silver hair with purple eyes, and was wearing the school uniform, a ruby shirt under a burgundy jacket, burgundy pants, and black shoes. The boy had a poker face on.

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was here," Nicole apologized as she stood up brushed off her skirt. She put on a friendly smile after she had picked up her school bag.

"It's ok. I just entered a few minutes ago. That song you were just playing, what was its name?" the boy asked never letting his poker face waver.

"Oh that song? It's called _To Zanarkand_. It's from this video game my younger sisters play." Nicole explained.

"Oh no wonder it sounded familiar," the boy looked at Nicole's confused face, "lets just say I have a younger family member who plays that game."

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few minutes. Neither knew what to say to this person they hade just met.

"Do you have the time?" the boy broke the silence.

"Um, yes it's," Nicole looked at her wristwatch, " 9:25."

"Five more minutes until my class starts then. I better get going." The boy announced.

"What class do you have?" Nicole asked as he was starting to go.

"Intro to Graphic Design, room 216," The boy answered looking at Nicole.

"That's my class," Nicole commented, "May I walk with you?"

"Sure," the boy started to leave with Nicole walking right next to him.

"My name is Kojinan, Nicole. What's yours?" Nicole politely asked the boy.

"Yue. Hanegi, Yue," he responded.

"Nice to meet you, Yue," not another word was said by either of the students on their way to their class.

* * *

  


"Ahh! I'm late!" Didi yelled as she entered the building where her class was being held.

"I'm late. I'm late." Didi whispered to herself as she ran up the stairs towards the 15th floor. Her hair glided behind her as she ran. It was partly in a bun, but still reached near her waist. She was wearing the same uniform her sister Nicole had.

"I only have four more minutes!" Didi exclaimed as she ran up the last flight of stair before her floor.

Didi ran through the door leading to the hall. She didn't pay attention to the elevator door opening nor the person running out of it. In a matter of seconds the two collided and fell to the floor.

"Ouch! My head." Didi moaned while rubbing her head. She had her eyes closed from the slight pain, "Sumimasen."

"Baka, Didi," The person laughed.

Didi's eyes snapped open. She recognized this voice! "Sa-Sano!" Didi's cried out with her eyes wide open, looking straight at Sanosuke.

"A little louder will, ya," Sano teased while rubbing his head. He had spiked up brown hair with brown eyes, and wore the same uniform Yue did except he had a crimson colored bandana on that had the symbol for bad.

"Of all the people to crash into it had to be you!" Didi protested while waving her arms in the air, which only did cause Sano to laugh.

"Late again Didi?" Sano asked even though he knew the answer.

"Eep!" Didi shrieked before standing up. She looked at her wristwatch, "Now I only have one minute!"

Didi turned to look at Sano only to see him already leaving.

"Hey!" Didi shouted. She ran after Sano. When she had finally caught up to him, right before she got very far past him, she turned around, stuck her tongue out at him, and ran to her class.

"I'm gonna beat you there!" Didi yelled as she ran ahead of Sanosuke.

"Hey!" Sano chased after Didi since they had the same class.

* * *

  


"Do you understand what you must do?" question a male voice.

He was sitting behind a desk. There were shadows cased on his face. He was not alone in the room. Eight other males were in the dark room. They were of different ages and heights, but that was all that could be told. All of the males, including the one who had spoken, had theirs eyes on the big monitor. The screen changed between the eight sisters.

"Well? Do you?" the male impatiently questioned again.

"Hai!" responded the other eight.

All but one and the one who had spoken the most, slowly disappeared into the shadows. The monitor had switched to Hiru's face. The boy stayed there, staring at the screen. Soon after the boy followed his companions and left, leaving the other male who seemed to be in charge, alone. The male let out a sighed.

* * *

  


"I suppose Mr. Matsuno told you about the aid we were getting in this class today?" Tomodochi Sensei asked the class.

"Hai!" the class answered with enthusiasm. They had all been patiently waiting for the time of day when they would get to meet the aid.

"Good," Tomodochi Sensei turned to look at the door, "Come in."

The door slowly started to open. Ayeko, like many other girls in her class, leaned forward to get a better view of the door. Through the door Tasuki stepped in. A smile crept onto Ayeko's face. Many of the girls in her class sighed.

Hiru just put her head on top of her hand. _I'm never gonna hear the end of this_, she thought. She felt someone's eyes on her back. _Keoshi_was the name that came to mind. _What do you want from me? Do I know you?_

* * *

  


"Ok class dismissed." Tomodochi Sensei.

The class cheered. The first day of school over! As the class emptied out, Ayeko lingered. Hiru impatiently waited for her sister.

"Come on Ayeko! Hurry up!" Hiru whined. Keoshi was there too. Hiru just waited to go home to think. There was something familiar about him, but she didn't know what, and she wanted to find out.

"Just a sec. Hiru." Ayeko tied her shoe. She didn't want to leave just yet. Ayeko wanted to talk to Tasuki first.

"Kojinan, Ayeko ," Tomodochi addressed.

"Hai, Sensei?" Ayeko stood up to look at her sensei.

"Could you stay back and help Tasuki clean the room?" Sensei politely asked.

"I can," Ayeko answer, happy at the chance to talk to Tasuki.

"Thank you, and have a nice afternoon. Sayonara," The Sensei picked up his things and left.

"Thanks, Ayeko," Tasuki beamed. He patted her head in gratitude. Ayeko just smiled at the act.

Hiru rolled her eyes. Her sister would do a lot of things to be with Tasuki. _Better leave them alone then,_Hiru decided. Out the corner of her eye she saw Keoshi leave the room.

"Well I'll take my leave and go home now," Hiru announced.

"Hey can you tell Patty that I won't be able to walk with you guys?" Ayeko asked before Hiru could leave.

"Of course," Hiru nodded, "Sayonara, Ayeko."

"Sayonara!" Ayeko yelled before Hiru left.

"Shall we get started?" Tasuki suggested.

"Ok, lets." Ayeko put down her school bag, and went to help Tasuki clean the blackboard.

* * *

  


"Oh! Where are they!" Patty complained as she waited for Hiru and Ayeko to come, so they could walk home together.

She looked around to see if her sisters were coming. Finally, she saw Hiru running towards her.

"Finally! What took you so long? And where's Ayeko?" Patty asked as she waited for Hiru to regain her breath.

"Hiru can't walk with us because she's helping Tasuki clean our classroom, and I have something to do so I can't walk with you either. Sayonara!" Hiru yelled the last part as she ran to find Keoshi.

"But! What!" but Patty wasn't able to say anything,.

"Oh, this sucks!" Patty complained as she left her school, "James had something to do and couldn't walk with me. Balby and Lizzie have to work today. Kathy always goes straight to the park after school to do her homework or to just to relax. And Nicole and Didi are home already since they don't have another class till around five. I have to walk alone now."

Patty kept walking straight, and then stopped, "I don't want to go straight home. I'm gonna go to the arcade."

Patty took out her cell phone and dialed her home number.

"Didi? Hi. I'm going to the arcade ok? I'll be home late. Ok bye." Patty hung up her phone, and walked towards the arcade near the school.

* * *

  


Kathy peacefully walked into the park. She was going to her secret spot hidden between the trees. She was humming the opening from Ayashi no Ceres. Her eyes were closed as she came to a small clearing hidden by the trees.

She opened her eyes to look at the tallest tree in the area, her favorite tree that she would climb and rest on. What she saw surprised and angered her. There was a boy in the tree, and not just any boy either. It was Kurama.

"What are you doing here, Kurama?!" Kathy yelled looking up where Kurama was laying on a branch.

Kurama jump out of the tree, and landed right in front of Kathy. He looked at Kathy, and smiled, "Just waiting for you."

"Why were you waiting for me?" Kathy questioned Kurama.

Before Kurama could answer, shadows started to take human form and surround them. Kurama pulled Kathy behind him, so that she'd be in between him and the tree which he had jump from.

"Stay behind me, and don't ask questions, " Kurama commanded.

The shadows were closing in on them. Kurama took out a rose and turned it into his Rose Whip. Kathy's eyes opened wide. She had never seen anything like that before in her life. The shadows started to attack Kurama. There were too many for Kurama to take them on himself. The shadows would turn into dust after being hit by Kurama's Rose Whip but another would always seem to come in its place.

Kathy slowly backed away towards the tree. She didn't see the vines moving alongside her feet. Out of the blue, a vines shot up, grabbing one of Kathy's wrists. The vine startled Kathy, causing her to scream. Kurama lost his concentration when he heard Kathy scream. As Kurama turned to look at Kathy, another vine grabbed her other wrist. Kathy struggled to get away, but two other vines grabbed her ankles, and rammed her straight into the tree.

"Kurama" Kathy whispered as her head collided with the bark. Kathy fell unconscious from the blow.

* * *

  


"_Where am I?" _echoed in the darkness.

Kathy was floating in the air. Her pendant was shinning with green light. Her eyes opened as a mirror appeared in front of her. There was an image instead of her reflection. Kathy saw Kurama surrounded by shadows, trying to fight, but there were too many. She stretched out her arm to touch the mirror, but it was out of her reach.

"_I want to help, but" _Kathy's pendant started to shine a bit brighter, "_I don't know how. I wish there was a way_"

Kathy's eyes slowly closed again. As soon as Kathy's eyes had shut, the light from the pendant engulfed Kathy and the darkness.

* * *

  


"Kathy!" Kurama yelled as he saw her crash into the tree. He heard her whisper his name.

He had his back turned to Kathy when suddenly, a green light started to shine behind him. The shadows drew back a bit, away from the strong green light. Kurama slowly turned around to see where it was coming from. The light was radiating from Kathy's body, and its center seemed to be the pendant.

"Kathy" was all Kurama could say. He was stunned by what he saw.

Kathy's eyes and face were void of any emotion. She was like a different person. Her feet barely touch the ground if they were even touching. The vines had let go of her, and were cowering away. Her eyes turned to them, and they froze in terror. She narrowed her eyes at them, and they disappeared back into the earth.

Kathy finally firmly put her feet on the ground, and the light glowing from Kathy's body and pendant dimmed, but did not completing disappear. The shadows started to gain back some confidence. One tried to attack Kathy, but she saw it.

"Vines" She whispered.

A vine shot up from the ground, and slashed right through the shadow, causing it to turn into dust. The shadows became uneasy, and started to attack her all at once.

"Kathy!" Kurama yell, but Kathy was ready for them. The green light began to shine bright again as Kathy started to chant.

"_Leaves come to me_" the leaves began to shake in the trees.

"_Vines hear my plea"_the grass was shaking with the movement of the vines.

"_Destroy all who dare stand in my way!_" Kathy ended with her hands stretched to her sides, and her hair flying behind her and to her sides.

Vines shot up from the ground, slashing in half the shadows in its path, turning them into dust. Leaves flew form the trees and attacked the shadows that had passed by the vines. As the number of shadows diminished, Kathy's light never faltered.

Soon almost all the shadows were dust. The few that remained backed away from Kathy or Kurama. Kathy turned her cold eyes to them. They fled in fear.

"Kathy" Kurama whispered.

He lowered his rose whip, which then converted back into a rose, and stared at Kathy. Kathy's eyes turned to him, and soften a bit before they closed as she fainted. Kurama rushed and slid under Kathy to catch her before she hit the ground. Kurama stared at Kathy's serene face. A face completely different from the one she had while she battled the shadows.

Sighing, Kurama put one arm steadily under Kathy's neck, and the other one under her knees to pick her up. Kathy's head set itself on Kurama's chest, and sighed.

"I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up," sighing Kurama left the park, to take Kathy home.

* * *

  


"Ahh! I'm late!" Balby cried as she ran though the front door of the ice cream parlor. She set her backpack down behind the counter, and put on her pale-blue apron over her school uniform.

"Late again, Balby?" 16-year-old Aya asked her co-worker. She had short, hazel hair with blue eyes, and wore a plain white shirt, with her pale-blue apron over it, a tan skirt, long white socks, and black shoes. Aya was carrying boxes filled with paper outside to recycle them.

"Sorry, but I started school today, so there!" Balby countered as she put her hair into a ponytail.

"That's no reason to be late for work," Aya put the boxes on Balby's head.

"Meanie!" Balby stuck out her tongue like a little kid.

"Just go help Miroku in the freezer," Aya pushed Balby towards the freezer where Miroku and all the Ice cream were.

"Thanks for covering me Aya," Balby turned to say before entered.

"Don't mention it," Aya answered as she walked out the door.

"Miroku? Are you in here?" Balby called out as she stepped into the freezer. Miroku was Balby's older co-worker. He was 18 and had just started college. Balby had met him when she had started working at the ice cream parlor at the beginning of summer vacation. She had developed a crush on Miroku after the first few weeks, and still hadn't been able to tell him how she felt.

"Right over here, Balby," Miroku replied when he moved out of the corner where he had been storing some ice cream.

Miroku had black hair with blue eyes, and was wearing a white shirt with the same apron Balby and Aya were wearing over it, blue jeans, and dirty tennis shoes. On his right hand, he always wore a type of glove with some beads over his pawn. Balby had often wondered why, but never had the courage to ask.

"Come to help me have you?" Miroku tease since he already knew why she was here.

"Yup!" Balby enthusiastically replied with a little blush creping onto her cheeks.

"And you just love helping me, now don't you?" Miroku continued to tease Balby as she drew a bit closer to him.

"Yup, Yup," Balby smiled as her cheeks redden a bit more.

"And let me guess, you were late again, right?" Miroku finally asked with a big grin on his face.

"Mm-hmm." Balby stupidly nodded her head.

"Baka!" Miroku managed to free one of his hands to hit the back of Balby's head.

"Ouchies!" Balby whined as she rubbed her head with her hand. She should have known by now that Miroku was going to hit her head because she was late again.

"Come over here and help me with this will ya?" Miroku beckoned Balby to come help him pick up a heavy box filled with ice cream.

"Ok." Balby did what she was told, and helped Miroku lift up the box. "Hey this is heavy!"

"That's why I need your help," Miroku stated the obvious, "or else I would have done it myself."

Balby just stuck out her tongue since she couldn't think up a response.

"Hey!" Miroku exclaimed from the other side of the box, "I saw that!"

Balby hid her head behind the box so that Miroku couldn't see her blush. They set the box down in the back of the freezer, and started to put away the cartons of ice cream. Balby happy hummed as they did this. She just couldn't take the grin on her face off. She loved to work with Miroku. It was always fun, no matter how boring their job might be on certain days.

"Well that's that," Miroku commented as they finished putting the last ice cream carton away.

"So now what?" Balby asked as she followed Miroku to the door leading outside the freezer.

"We go get another box, and repeat this all over again," Balby groaned when Miroku told her this.

Just as they were about to reach the door, it slammed shut on them, leaving the two locked inside the freezer. Shadows started to creep out of their hiding spots. They began to take human form, and surrounded Miroku and Balby. Balby moved closer to Miroku.

"Shit," Miroku cursed. He made sure Balby was right behind so he could protect her. She was all that mattered right now. "Stay right behind me Balby."

"Hai," Balby nervously responded. She was scared, and felt helpless.

More and more shadows started to appear. Balby and Miroku were being pushed into a corner. Miroku didn't like the look of things. He had no choice. He would have to use it.

"Balby. Listen to me very carefully," Balby looked up, "whatever you do, don't get in front of me."

"Ok," Balby nodded, and wondered what he meant by that.

Miroku slowly began to take off his glove. Balby couldn't believe what she saw. Miroku had a black hole in his right pawn. Miroku put his arm up to have the black hold in his pawn point straight at the shadows.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled as a violent wind started to suck the shadows into Miroku's pawn. Each he sucked one in another seemed to appear and take its place. He was putting too much strain on his hand, and pretty soon he wouldn't be able to take it.

"Miroku, you can stop," Balby stuttered, "You're you're hurting yourself. You should stop. Please. "

Sighing, Miroku covered his pawn with his glove again. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. They would have all gotten sucked in if he had continued any longer. He put his arm in front of him once again, this time with his pawn covered.

"Staff!" He cried, commanding his staff to appear in front of him. As soon as it had completely arrived, he grabbed it, and positioned himself to fight. The shadows began their attack. Miroku fought to keep them away from Balby, who seemed to be their target.

Unfortunately, one of the shadows got past him , and went straight for Balby.

"Miroku!" She screamed right before the shadow rammed into her, pushing her into the wall.

"Balby!" Miroku screamed as Balby crashed into the wall. Her eyes opened wide as the back of her head collided into the wall. In a matter of seconds, Balby's eyes closed as she fell face forward to the floor.

"Balby!" Miroku screamed again as he tried to fight off the shadows.

* * *

  


"_Miroku"_Balby whispered into the darkness. She was slowly coming to.

A bright pale-blue light was coming from her pendant. It kept Balby's body from falling into the endless darkness.

"_Where am I?"_Balby couldn't say anything more than a whisper. She felt very weak.

A mirror made of ice materialized in front of Balby.

"_Do you wish to help this boy?"_a voice called out to Balby.

__

"Yes"Balby admitted softly before her eyes closed.

A bright pale-blue light emitted from Balby's pendant. The light devoured Balby and the darkness.

* * *

  


"Balby!" Miroku screamed again. He had been trying to get to Balby's body since she was knocked unconscious, but he had no luck.

The shadows kept piling on Miroku. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

"Leave him alone." Commanded a harsh voice.

The shadows stopped what they were doing and turned to see where the voice had come from. Miroku lifted his head to be able to see between the shadows. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Balby was standing up on an ice crystal. She was surrounded by Pale-blue light that came from her pendant. Her eyes were emotionless and cold while her ruby hair was flying behind her.

"I said, leave him alone!" Balby yelled causing a few of the shadows near Miroku to freeze up.

The light around Balby started to increase as the Shadows backed away from Miroku.

"Balby," was all Miroku was able to say before the Shadows charged for Balby.

Balby blinked for a second before she called, "Ice!" Icicles emerged from the floor, slashing the shadows in their path. In a matter of seconds all the Shadows had been turned into dust.

"Balby?" Miroku whispered as he stood up.

Her face had remained emotionless the whole time. She turned to Look at Miroku. A bit of sparkled returned to her eyes before she fainted and fell towards the floor. Miroku rushed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Balby! Miroku!" Aya called out as she rushed in. She saw Balby unconscious, "Is Balby going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine, and should wake up soon," Miroku commented as he put his arm under Balby's knees to pick her up, "but I should take her home now, so I'm going to take off now. bye!" Miroku said before he ran out the door with Balby in his arms, leaving Aya behind.

Aya sighed, there was no way she would be able to catch up to them, "Besides, Miroku knows what he's doing."

* * *

  


"Sorry for making you stay so long," Tasuki apologized for the thousandth time. It was already 5:30, and they were just leaving the school.

"It's ok Tasuki. Really I don't mind," Ayeko smiled at Tasuki, and then looked down at her bag as they walked home._Besides,_Ayeko thought to herself,_it let me spend more time with you, Tasuki._

Tasuki walked up closer to look at Ayeko's face. He had his arms behind his head and was holding onto his school bag, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, Tasuki," Ayeko answered again and nodded her head.

Tasuki sighed, and then looked to the sky. It had become cloudy all of a sudden, "What a lousy day not to have driven to school. It looks like it's going to rain."

"That's strange," Ayeko commented, "It was sunny not to long ago."

The two had stopped walking, and were looking to the sky. The clouds were dark gray, and looked like they were ready to burst, but not a dingle drop fell.

"I don't like the look of this" Tasuki announced slowly, "Let's get you home before anything happens."

"Tasuki" Ayeko's words trembled as they left her mouth.

Tasuki didn't even have to ask why she sounded scared. He had seen them coming, and had hoped he could have gotten Ayeko out of there before she saw them, but that plan didn't work out. The Shadows were coming closer and closer, and they were growing in numbers too.

Tasuki put his hand on Ayeko's shoulder, "Run, Ayeko! Run!"

Ayeko waited no time to follow Tasuki's command. She ran, not knowing where she was going or whether Tasuki was following her or not. She just kept running straightforward.

__

They're catching up, Tasuki thought as he followed Ayeko._I have no choice. I have to use it_. Tasuki stopped running and turned around, taking something out of his bag.

"Tasuki!" Ayeko yelled when she didn't hear Tasuki's footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned to see a burst of flame burn some of the Shadows that had been chasing them.

"Don't stop running, Ayeko!" Tasuki commanded when he saw her just standing. He was trying to hold back the Shadows with his tessen, which created flames when he commanded it to.

"Demo, Tasuki" Ayeko didn't know what to say. She couldn't just run and leave him there, but she couldn't do anything to help either. She just stood there motionless with her eyes closed. Ayeko opened them when she heard thunder, "Thunder?" She looked up to the sky and saw a flash of light, "and lighting too, but it's not even raining."

"Ayeko move!" Tasuki screamed, snapping Ayeko out of her daze. She had no time to react. She saw it coming, but wasn't able to move. The ray of lighting struck her in a blink of an eye's time. There was nothing anyone could do to prevent it.

"Tasuki" Ayeko whispered as she slowly fell back. Tears gently rolled down her cheeks as her eyes closed.

The sound of her body echoed in Tasuki's head. He couldn't believe what he had seen, "AYEKO!!!"

* * *

  


"_Tasuki,_" Ayeko cried in a low voice. She abruptly opened her eyes. Her head was hurting, but she didn't care. As long as Tasuki was all right everything would be ok.

"_Ayeko!_" a voice called.

"_Tasuki?" _Ayeko thought she had heard his voice.

"_Ayeko!"_There it was again. She knew she had heard it for sure this time, but she didn't see where he was.

"_Where are you? Tasuki?"_Ayeko called out into the darkness, but this time there was no answer.

__

"Tasuki!" tears started to form in her eyes. Her head was down and her eyes closed. Her arms were rapped around her legs.

__

"Do you wish to help him"

* * *

  


"AYEKO!" Tasuki screamed as he ran to her motionless body on the ground. He swag his tessen from left to right, flame shooting out at the shadows that got in his way. He finally reached her body. Tasuki lifted her head and put it on his lap as he kneeled down.

He gently shook her, "Ayeko, come on. Wake up."

She shivered a little and moaned, "Tasuki" she whispered.

Just as Tasuki was about to say something a shadow lunged at them. Tasuki had no time to react. It was going to hit them and there was nothing he could do.

"Tasuki!" Ayeko suddenly yelled. Her abruptly opened wide. They were glowing with a golden color. From her pendant, a bright gold light transpired. A lighting barrier emerged from Ayeko's now floating body. It grew and passed right through Tasuki without doing anything to him, but once it reached the shadows it struck them, causing them to turn into dust.

"Ayeko" Tasuki asked in a frighten and astonished voice.

Ayeko was now upright and floating high in the air. Her hair flew behind her, giving her a look of superiority. She had no emotions on her face, and stared straight at the shadows. The shadows trembled with her glare. Slowly, they backed away. They were about to run when lighting struck down from the sky.

"Be warned," Ayeko threaten with a voice Tasuki had never heard her speak in, "next time I won't be so merciful."

The shadows shrieked with her final message, and disappeared into dust. After the shadows had vanished, Ayeko lowered herself to the ground right next to Tasuki. As soon as her feet had touched the ground, Ayeko fainted into Tasuki's arms.

Tasuki carefully put her down on the ground. Her breathing was steady, and she seemed like she was going to be ok. He reached out to touch her face, but a little blot of lighting appeared out of nowhere and struck his bare finger.

"Crap," Tasuki cursed as he pulled back his finger. He looked at Ayeko's body. There were little bolts flying in and out of her. "How am I supposed to carry her home then."

Tasuki sighed. No matter how he thought about he was going to get shocked by her lighting. "Oh well," Tasuki decided at he got ready to pick Ayeko up, "everybody has to make a few sacrifices."

Tasuki put one arm under Ayeko's neck and the other one under her knees, expecting to get shocked. He was surprised when nothing happened. Tasuki stole a quick glance at the sky. The clouds that had sent the lighting to strike Ayeko were now disappearing as if it had never happened.

"Strange," Tasuki commented as he took Ayeko home.

* * *

  


"Meanies," Patty complained as she lonely walked home from the arcade. It was six o'clock, and she was barely just leaving to go home. She had her arms behind her head, holding her black school bag.

Patty stopped and sighed, "They ditched me the meanies." She was still complaining that her sister hadn't walked home with her. She didn't like walking home by herself.

She started walking again, this time with her arms at her sides. Patty looked up as she reached the corner. There were a few clouds left in thee sky, but not many. When she looked back down, she saw that a black limo had stopped to let her pass.

"Thank you," Patty mouth as she ran across the street so that the car could pass by.

She smiled as she continued down the sidewalk. Her mind was conjuring up petty revenge plans against her sisters.. It took her a short while to notice that the limo that let her pass was now trailing her slowly.

"What the" Patty glanced at the limo from the corner of her eyes. It made no sign of changing its course.

Patty started to get suspicious. She didn't like the look of things. Subconsciously, she started to walk faster and eventually broke into a run, but still the limo chased her. She ran into an alley hoping that it would make them lose her, but she was wrong. A hand came up behind her, and covered her mouth. The person grabbed her hands behind her back to make them useless. Patty tried to yell, but it didn't help. The person lifted her, practically dragged her into the limo, which had one of its doors open, ready for them.

Inside the limo shadows figures tied Patty's wrist and ankles. Then they put a handkerchief over her mouth and tied it behind her head. Patty wiggled, not letting the Shadows get any moment of peace.

"Do you have the girl?" a voice came from a radio in the front seats.

The man grabbed the microphone part of the radio and lifted it to his mouth, "Yes, we have her." From what Patty could see he seemed to be pretty young and had red hair. She couldn't tell what color eyes he had on account that he was wearing sunglasses.

"Good bring her to me," the voice said before the radio clicked off.

Patty whimpered. She didn't know what they were going to do to her. Anyone in her position would have been scared.

"What's that!" the other man in the front seat exclaimed.

Patty: couldn't see exactly what he saw, but through the front window there seemed to be the figure of a person.

"Heh," the boy sneered. He leapt over the car as it almost hit him.

Patty was scared. The car had come to an abrupt halt, and she didn't know if they had hit the person or not. It was dead silent in the limo for a few seconds before a bang came from the left door. Patty had moved away form the door just in time as a boy, not much older than her, broke the door, and rammed inside, knocking out cold two of the men in the limo.

"Take my hand," the boy commanded as he put out his hand for her to grab. She couldn't see his face at that moment, but she trusted him more than the men from the limo. Without a second thought she grabbed his hand, and followed him out of the limo.

When they were out of the limo, Patty recognized the boy who had saved her.

"Kaoru" Patty eyes were wide open. She would have never expected her rescuer to be Kaoru, the boy whom she had fought with since first grade. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue, jean shorts, a red vest over his shirt, and a red piece of cloth rapped around his right wrist.

But Kaoru didn't say anything. He just kept running, not letting go of Patty's hand.

"Kaoru stop!" Patty commanded as he dragged her down the street.

"No. Not yet. They're still after us." And soon enough Patty heard the sound of footsteps behind them.

Patty turned her head around to see who was following them. She saw men in black suits, like the men that had tried to kidnap her.

"Damn," She heard Kaoru curse as they turned, and ran into a dead end alley.

"What are we going to do now?" Patty asked as she heard the footsteps come closer.

"We're going to fight of course." Kaoru said in a matter of fact voice. His fangs showed as he smiled mischievously.

"Here they come." Kaoru announced as the men reached the alley,

"Give us the girl, and you won't get hurt," a man threatened, but Kaoru just ignored them.

"Stay behind me." Kaoru commanded. Patty nodded, unsure of what else to do.

"Have it your way." The man that seemed to be in charge said right before the other men behind him ran to attack Kaoru.

Kaoru smirked as he jump over the men, and then hit them behind their heads.

"Is that all you can do?" Kaoru teased when he landed on the floor, "Really? I was hoping for more of a challenge."

"Oh I'll make sure to that," the man said before he and the other men started to change form. They became completely black, with no trace of them ever looking like humans. The shadow that had spoken dashed to attack Kaoru. What used to be an arm now transformed into a blade going straight for Kaoru's neck.

"Kaoru!" Patty screamed as the blade came closer to his neck. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen. There was silence, and then the sound of metal clashing, followed by a chuckle. Patty slowly opened her eyes. Kaoru was all right. He had a strange weapon in his hands. The blade was only the top part while the rest was just made for the user to hold it. Kaoru's weapon had stopped the attack. Kaoru pushed the shadow, sending him flying into the other shadows.

The other shadows were about to attack when, "Stop!" a voice commanded. The shadows immediately froze in their place before making a way for the owner of the voice to walk through. The voice belonged to the red haired man who had been driving the limo. He wore a long black coat, and had a sword on his side. Kaoru's face turned from a teasing look to serious when he saw the man.

"Kaoru?" Patty's voice trembled. She had rarely seen Kaoru with a serious face before. He always had a cheerful and mischievous smile on.

"I suggest you give the girl to us if you don't want to get hurt," the man threatened as he drew his sword.

"Don't count on it," was Kaoru's answer as he prepared himself for the man's attack.

"If that is your decision," the man positioned himself to attack, "then you leave me with no choice!"

The red haired man charged towards Kaoru. Kaoru put his weapon over his head just as the man's sword can crashing down. Kaoru gritted his teeth, trying hard to not let himself get pushed down by the force of the sword. Finally, Kaoru gave in to the sword's strength, and jumped back, the sword cutting a hole in his shirt.

"Damn," Kaoru cursed. He didn't like the look of things. At this rate, he would lose the fight.

Kaoru didn't have much time to think about his next move before the man attacked him again. This time Kaoru's weapon was knocked out of his hands. He was left defensive. Kaoru closed his eyes as the enemy went to attack him.

"Kaoru!" Patty screamed as the man's sword drew closer to Kaoru. A white aura emanated from her pendant. It surrounded her, and made her clothes and hair flutter. Her eyes shined a white light. From her pendant, bright white light emerged, and went straight for the red haired man. It hit him in the chest and sent him flying.

Kaoru opened his eyes when he didn't feel the sword hit him. He was surprised when he saw the enemy on the ground, and even more surprised when he looked at Patty. She had one of the most cold and intimating faces he had ever seen. A face he never saw on Patty.

"Touch him," Patty began, looking straight at the red haired man, "and I won't be as polite."

The man looked up at Patty from where he was sitting, and sighed, "Fine, have it your way, but I warn you this isn't the end." With that said he stood up and left. The shadows, scaring of this new energy coming from Patty, followed the man as he left. As soon as they were out of sight, Patty's leg gave way, and she started to fall. Kaoru got up from his spot, and rushed to catch Patty.

"Kaoru" Patty moaned before closing her eyes. She dosed off in his arms.

Kaoru softly smiled as he watched her fall asleep. He then, put his arms under her neck and legs, and picked her up. He looked up towards the sky. The sun was almost setting.

* * *

  


"Bye Lizzie!" Nina called as Lizzie was almost out the door. Nina was an energetic seven-year-old that Lizzie babysat. She had short hazel hair, only going to her neck, and sparkling cherry-red eyes. She wore a bright cherry-red dress with light-pink cherry blossoms for designs.

Lizzie turned around when she heard Nina call her name, "Bye Nina, See you tomorrow." Lizzie said before closing the door.

The sun was slowly setting as Lizzie walked home. There was a soft breeze as the day turned into night. Lizzie sighed as she walked forward, her school bag held in front of her as the wind blew against her face. The setting sun caught her eye as she neared the bridge overlooking the city.

"Wow," Lizzie exclaimed as she leaned on the railing. She was admiring the setting sun when she noticed smoke coming from one of the buildings. Her eyes widened when she recognized the house.

"But, that's" Lizzie was barely able to say before she ran down the street back to Nina's house.

Her assumption had been right. Nina's house was slowly but surely burning down, and she didn't see Nina, her parents, or firefighters anywhere in sight. People were looking at the burning building, but weren't doing anything about it. Lizzie panicked. Seeing as no one was helping, she ran into the burning house. Lizzie winced at the heat as she looked around the living room to see if Nina was there. Lizzie coughed. The smoke was getting thick. She ran up the stairs to see if Nina was in her room. Sure enough, that's where she was.

"Lizzie!" Nina cried as she ran into Lizzie's arms, tears streamed down her cheeks. "I was so scared."

"It's ok now," Lizzie try to comfort Nina by petting her hair, "Now tell me where are your parents?"

"I don't know," Nina sobbed. Lizzie rapped her arms tightly around Nina's little body. She didn't know what to do. She had to get Nina out of the house, but how? She prayed that someone would help them. As an answer to her prayer, Lizzie her a thump come from behind her. She turned around to see what had made the sound. She would have never expected to see Hiei there.

"What are you doing here?" Lizzie questioned Hiei though she was glad to see him. He had changed his school uniform for a black shirt and baggy, black pants. At his side there was a sword.

"I should ask you the same thing," Hiei said with a cold expression, "What do you think your doing here? You could have died!" he pointed to the slashed, burning door next to them on the floor.

__

So that must have been the sound I heard,Lizzie thought as she stared at what Hiei had pointed at. She looked up to look Hiei in the eye, "Did you?"

"If I hadn't gotten here in time, that would have fallen on you, and your clothes would be up in flames right now." Hiei informed Lizzie who was sweating, with a sobbing child in her arms. His expression softened a bit when he noticed the little girl, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Nina," Lizzie explained, "I could just leave her in here to burn. I had to do something."

"Ok, fine. I understand, but we need to get you both out of here now," Hiei warned Lizzie, "but I don't know if I can carry both of you out."

"Take her first," Lizzie didn't even hesitate to suggest, but Hiei hesitated to reply.

"Ok, but I'm coming right back for you, all right?"

"I'll be waiting," Lizzie picked Nina up and handed her to Hiei. She waited till they were out of her sight to let her body collapsed to the floor. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but it was difficult. _I don't know if I'll be awake when you come back for me Hiei _Lizzie thought as her eyes closed.

* * *

  


Lizzie moaned as she opened her eyes. The room didn't fell hot anymore. She started to get up when she noticed there was nothing around her. Nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?" She whispered into the darkness. A flame appeared before her. It was small yet strong.

"You have no time," a voice warned, "Join with me before you body turns into ashes."

Lizzie blinked. The voice seemed to be coming from the flame that was in front of her face. "The flame, it talks."

"Hurry before it's too late!" the flame urged, "put your hand through me."

Lizzie looked at the flame for a few more seconds before doing what it told her to do. She expected to feel her hand burning when she touched the flame, but surprisingly it felt soft like a warm touch. Her pendant began to glow red as her hand entered the flame.

* * *

  


"Lizzie!" Hiei called as he made his way through the house. He was using his sword to slash down a path for him to use. He was starting to panic since he had been inside for a few minutes already and he couldn't find Lizzie. There was little air left inside, and soon the whole place would be filled with smoke. If he didn't find her soon they would both be goners.

"Give it up. You won't get to her in time. She's as good as dead," a calm, male voice announced. Hiei turned to see where the voice had come from, but he saw no one.

"I won't stop until I find her," Hiei declared. He held tightly on to his sword.

"Fine then. Have it your way," shadows started to take form. Hiei knew what was coming next. He only hoped that he would have enough time to find Lizzie before the whole place burned down.

He waited for the shadows to take the first move before he slashed through them. As soon as he had slashed through the first few, more appeared, but he had expected this to happen._It would be easier if I just slash a path through them, and then kept moving forward, _Hiei plan. Just as he was going to execute his plan, he saw a human sized flame move towards them. At first Hiei didn't noticed, but as soon as the flame had gotten close enough, he realized that inside this flame was Lizzie. Her eyes were glowing blood red. It seemed as if the fire didn't even seem to bother her.

"Lizzie" Hiei didn't know what to say. Her eyes were as cold as ice, though they were crimson.

She just looked at them, doing nothing, letting the flames stay around her as if they were a part of her. She then stretched her arm towards the shadows. The flames surrounding her body left her and went to her hand. The flames erupted from her hand and hit the shadows, turning them into ashes. The shadows that remained fled in fear of being hit by Lizzie's flames. Lizzie put down her arm, and then looked at Hiei. She slowly walked up to him, her eyes softening.

"You made it," She smiled and then fainted into Hiei's arms.

"Lizzie?" Hiei caught Lizzie. She was smiling. She looked so calm and peaceful. Hiei put his arms under her neck and legs to pick her up, and take her home.

* * *

  


Nicole walked down the serene street. It was already dark, and stars were starting to come out. She was just walked home from her late class. There was no one near her, only the trees. Near by, there was a small lake. She loved to pass by it on her way home. The soft breeze blew her short hair behind her.

"I love the this time of night," Nicole commented as she walked down the path. It was her short cut through the park, and also her path to the lake. She continued down this path, not noticing that she was being followed.

When she reached the lake, someone else had beaten her to it. He had his head down, but Nicole recognized him from the morning.

"Yue," she asked softly. The man lifted up his head. It was certainly Yue.

"You remembered my name," Yue said as he stood upright.

Nicole giggled, "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well normally, it takes a while for some people to memorize names," Yue stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Nicole walked up to Yue. He was taller than her, but that only made it easier for her to look up into his eyes. She gave him a warm smile, "Yes that's true, and it happens to my sisters, but I'm not one of those people."

"So I see," Yue commented as he stared at Nicole. She had her eyes close, and had that warm smile that Yue hadn't seen in years. Nicole then turned to look at the lake. Yue later did the same.

"So what are you doing here?" Nicole asked all of a sudden. Yue was caught off guard. He turned to look at Nicole, but she kept looking at the lake.

"I like coming here," Yue began, "the lake is calming, and it helps me think."

"Me too," Nicole admitted as she turned to look at Yue again.

He was going to say something when his eye caught something move in the shadows. No, more like it was the shadows, which were moving.

"Is there something wrong?" Nicole innocently asked. She had been looking at Yue's worried face.

Yue turned to look at her to answer her question, but the moment he had turned his head, the shadows left their spots, and hit Nicole, causing her to fall in the lake. Yue ran to help her, but the shadows blocked his way.

"Move if you know what's good for you," Yue threatened, but the shadows didn't budge.

Nicole slowly sank down the lake. Her lungs were hurting; she couldn't breath. Her eyes were giving out. She was struggling to stay awake, but she was losing the battle. Bubbles escaped from her mouth. She finally gave in to the darkness looming over her eyes, and closed them.

__

Nicole

Nicole opened her eyes a bit when she heard her name called.

__

Nicole you can't give up

Nicole's eyes opened a bit more. _But what can I do?_Nicole's thoughts replied to the voice.

__

Don't give up, search into your soul. Look for your power

My power?Nicole was confused. What did the voice mean by power? Her body kept falling, sinking slowly into the depths of the lake. Her pendant slowly, but surely, started to glow. A soft blue at first, and then a strong azure as it grew.

"I said move!" Yue yelled as crystals materialized around his hand, and hit the shadows, causing them to disappear. Is was useless. As soon as the shadows were destroyed, another would take its place. The fight seemed hopeless. Then all of a sudden the shadows attention was changed.

The water behind started to ripple from a certain spot. At first it was small, but after a few more second it was already a few good feet higher than the water surface. Then, without warning, a body erupted from the spot. The water splashed around the, what seemed to be, female body. When the water had fallen back down, the face of the female was finally revealed. Nicole's hair flew around her as water revolved her. A azure aura surrounded the outline of her body. Her eyes were as cold as ice, and the color of the aura emitting from her body and pendant. Her feet stood on the water as if it were firm ground.

The shadows watched her in awe, but there was also fear in their faces. They stood still, just watching, as did Yue. Her eyes turned to the shadows, which had pushed her into the depths of the lake.

"You," she began, the water shifting, waiting for her command, "will not do that ever again!" she yelled, the water leaving its place like whips they attacked the shadows. The shadows that hadn't been shot ran like the ones before them had. Nicole watched them with a cold expression as they ran.

Yue stared at Nicole. He didn't know what to saw. It felt awkward. Her eyes turned to him. They stay like that, in silence for a few seconds, before the aura around Nicole disappeared, and she fell back into the lake. This time nothing stopped Yue from jumping in, and saving Nicole. When he reemerged, he had Nicole in his arms. He dragged her body back on land. She was unconscious, but alive. Taking her in his arms, Yue looked at the sky. The moon was visible, and in full shine. It was hard to believe that for a short while it had been cloudy.

* * *

  


"All right then. Class dismissed," sensei announced as he packed his things to go.

"Hai," the class replied as, they too, got ready to go home.

Didi was putting her notebooks into her backpack when she felt someone walk up to her. By the shadow left on her, she already knew who it was. "Can I help you, Sano?"

"Hey no fair. I wanted to scare you." Sano teased. He was holding his bag behind his neck as he waited for Didi to finish packing her things.

"Well what do you want Sano?" Didi asked irritated. She took her bag, and looked at the classroom. Mostly everyone had left, and soon they were the last two in the room.

Sano opened his mouth to say something, but close it almost at once when he felt a strange energy in the room. He turned to see where the energy was coming from, but he didn't see anything that could radiate that power.

"Are you all right?" Didi asked. Sano's attitude had changed all of a sudden, and for a reason she didn't know that scared her.

"Nothing," but he didn't sound too sure. He kept looking around the room, searching from where the energy was coming from. He was about to take Didi's hand and lead her out the room when, from the corner of his eye, he saw the shadow. He saw it coming, but didn't have time to react.

"Sano?" Didi managed to say before she saw what Sano had seen. A shadow was going straight for her.

"Sano!" Didi screamed as the shadow rammed into her, sending her crashing through the window.

"Didi!" Sano screamed as he rushed to the window, and fell to his knees. She had already gone to far for him to grab her wrist. He stood up with his back to the shadow. Glaring, he turned around to destroy the shadow. He had expected the shadow to have some company, and that it did.

Didi fell head first, down by the building. They had been on the 50th floor. The wind was no help to Didi as she fell. She fought to stay conscious, but the wind was forcing her eyes to close. _Somebody help me _Tears started to form in her eyes.

__

You can't give up, Didi

Who are you?

Didi hang on, you can do it what can I do? I'm falling.

Believe in yourself Didi. You have the power

Didi reopened her eyes. They were now silver. A gray aura emerged from her pendant and surrounded her. Her decent slowed down and then stopped. Her head turned to look at the broken window where she had fallen from. The wind carried her, now loose, hair, and made her clothes flutter.

Sano ran into the shadows hitting them as they attacked. His attacks full of rage. He had just stood there, and hadn't been able to help her, save her. The wind howled now, feeling his anger. The fight between Sano and the Shadows continued on, until the Shadows suddenly stopped. Behind Sano a light came. He slowly turned around to see from where the light was coming. What he saw he didn't believe. Didi was floating in mid-air. Her body surrounded by a strong gray aura. The wind howled around her. Her eyes were now as cold as ice, a rare occurrence for Didi.

"Leave him alone," She warned with a voice as cold as her eyes.

"What if we don't?" a voice ventured. Didi's eyes scanned the room for the owner of the voice.

"Then you shall suffer," She couldn't find the owner so she commanded the winds to blow into the room. The shadows were blown into the wall, some disappeared others didn't, but Sano was unaffected. Didi held out her arm. The wind circled it, and then lashed an attack against the shadows that had survived the previous attack.

When all the shadows had been defeated, Didi glided into the room. As she lowered herself to stand on the floor, the aura surrounding her diminished, and then disappeared. When she was firmly on the ground, her knees gave way, and she collapsed. Sano rushed to catch her. Her eyes were barely open when he caught her. They had lost the coldness they had had while she had been fighting, and regained the softness they usually had.

"Sano?" Didi said in a barely audible whisper. She gave him a sweet smile before closing her eyes, and drifting into a quiet slumber.

Sano started at her peaceful face, and brushed a bang the was over her eyelids. He, then, gently picked her out and looked out the broken window. The moon was out already, and shining its brightest.

* * *

  


"I did the best I could," a female stated, "to help them without taking control over them." Her face was covered by shadows, but by the sound of her voice she couldn't be over fifteen years old. The wind gently carried her hair. She wasn't alone.

"I know," the boy replied. He didn't seem to be much older than the girl, and his face was also covered by shadows. "This is what's supposed to happen. They been training all their lives for this moment, and now it's finally here."

"But if it's for the best I don't know," the girl admitted. She shivered and then turned to face the boy.

"But this is what's meant to be. I know that, you know that, and they know that." The boy reminded the girl. He walked closer to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I know, but well it's going to be hard to explain." The girl confessed. She had her head on the boy's chest.

"I know, but not impossible." Were the last words from the boy. The two stayed in each other's arms under the night sky, waiting for the day when everything would be explained.

Patty: Yay!!! It took me forever to write this chapter .

Kaoru: remember to put the translations again ^_^

Patty: oh yea!

Hoshi:star

Kawaii:cute

Baka: stupid or idiot

Sensei:teacher

Sumimasen:I'm sorry

Hai:yes

Sayonara:good-bye

Demo:but (I think .)

Patty: well that's it! ^______^ please review! I'll try to write the next chapter A.S.A.P.!!!


End file.
